Problem: Simplify the expression. $(-6a^{4}-2a^{3}+3a^{2})(-4a^{2})$
Explanation: First use the distributive property. $ - 6 a^4 (-4 a^2) - 2 a^3 (-4 a^2) + 3 a^2 (-4 a^2) $ Simplify. $24a^{6}+8a^{5}-12a^{4}$